User blog:Master Hydraffe/20 Questions (Just Dance style)
Please refrain from copying this format unless I give permission to do so. Alright, time for another game! This time, the game is 20 Questions. I'm sure most of you have heard of this game; if not, a simple Google search will return with many examples. Rules Basically, the rules are as follows: *The host thinks of any single thing - could be a dancer, a song, or something unrelated to Just Dance, such as an event, a place, a person etc. *Each person is entitled to up to 5 Yes-or-No ''questions. **You '''can' ask questions like Is the dancer a girl? ''or ''Was the song released in 1946? **You cannot ask questions like What is the gender of the dancer? or When was the song released? **If you ask a bad question, the question will be answered with an (X) and it will be counted as a legitimate question - the only thing is, no answer will be given. **Spelling is key. If your intention was to ask Is the dancer a girl? but you misspell girl ''as ''grl, the question will be answered as a NO, even if the dancer is 'a girl. ***Acronyms, as long as they aren't bombastic and are generally understandable, are allowed and not subject to the misspelling rule. **You are '''NOT ALLOWED '''to ask multiple questions in a single comment (if you do, the first question asked will be taken as the question used). **You are also '''NOT ALLOWED '''to ask consecutive questions. That is, if you ask Question 1, you are not allowed to ask Question 2. (The consecutive question will be ignored.) **If I am truly unable to answer your question because your question just seems odd and perhaps even impossible to solve without revealing the answer to you, even if the question fits the above criteria, I will mark it as a legitimate, but unanswered, question. **Edited questions will be reversed to their original, and any edited answers will be ignored. *The host will give up to 3 hints. If you need the hint, ask for it and the host will add it to the top of the 20 Questions table. Each user is allowed only 1 hint per game. The hint will not be taken as a question, but it will work the same way as each question. You MUST type "HINT!" in your comment, and you cannot ask for a hint right after you ask a question. **The hint is also as good as asking a question. Using the hint will act as asking a question, so asking 4 questions and asking for a hint results in 5 questions, and asking 5 questions will make you unable to ask for a hint. *Use the answers to find an answer to the main riddle. Once you think you have the answer, ask, in the comments, ''Is the answer ________? - this question is not included as part as your 5 Yes-or-No questions as you are giving the solution. **If the answer turns out to be wrong, the question will be included as part of your 5 questions and the game will continue. **You are allowed to "ask" your answer after you answer a question. Of course if the answer is incorrect it will remain in the gameboard and the game will continue without any penalties. Point System *Essentially, the sooner you answer the question, the more points you get. For example, if you answer the riddle by Question 2, you get 9 points (18 divided by 2 = '''9). *If you answer the riddle by Question 7, you get 6.5 points (13 divided by 2 = 6.5). *If no one answers the riddle by Question 20, no points will be awarded to anyone. Example *'HINT 1 '(requested by A) - This song is in English. If you need any clarifications, please post them in the comments section. Each game will be carried out on separate blogs. Category:Blog posts